supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Kandorians
History Origin Kandorian is the name attributed to the race of Kryptonians who live in the city of Kandor. Physiologically, there is no difference between native citizens of Kandor, and those of other pre-Cataclysmic Kryptonian cities. The only real difference between Kandorians and other Kryptonians is that they have been artificially shrunken along with the rest of their home city. Many years ago, the alien villain known as Brainiac traveled the galaxy, collecting various landmarks and population centers from different worlds and shrinking them with his Hyper-Ray. He maintained his menagerie within a veritable museum inside of his giant space saucer. When Brainiac came to Earth, he began stealing Earth's major cities, thus earning him the attention of the planet's champion, Superman. Superman gained access to Brainiac's saucer and discovered the shrunken city of Kandor, concealed inside of a bottle made of an unbreakable substance. At the conclusion of this adventure, he succeeded in liberating the shrunken city from Brainiac's grasp, but was unable to restore the Kandorians to their natural height. He placed the city within a protected area of his Fortress of Solitude and spent years trying to develop a means to return the Kandorians to normal. Occasionally, some Kandorians found the means to leave the city, whereupon they assumed their natural height in Earth's environment. They also discovered that the radiation produced by Earth's yellow sun gave them powers similar to that of Superman. Cultural Environment Habitat *Those who remained trapped within the bottled city of Kandor were shrunken in size and mass, measuring a height of less than six inches. They thrive in a habitat that supports such dramatic alterations to their body mass. Gravity *Kandorians live within an artificial gravity system. Atmosphere *Artificial atmosphere made to simulate the chemical properties of Krypton's atmosphere. Population *Several hundred at the time of Kandor's abduction. Cultural Information Type of Government *Government Type Unknown Level of Technology *Advanced Cultural Traits *Cultural Traits Unknown Powers and Abilities Powers Like Kryptonians, Kandorians appear no different than normal Earth humans. Within a red solar environment, Kandorians do not possess any superhuman abilities. When exposed to ultraviolet radiation from a yellow star system, Kandorians instantly develop superhuman physical attributes in much the same way as Superman. Abilities *None Known Strength *Coming Soon Weakness Exposure to radiation from Kryptonite will have an averse effect on a Kandorian. High concentrations of green kryptonite radiation is fatal, while energy produced from other forms of kryptonite will yield various results. Allies *Kryptonians *Kryptonian Science Council *Kryptonian Military Guild *House of El *Superman Family Enemies *Brainiac *Project 7734 Notes * The Kandorians were originally introduced in Pre-Crisis continuity, but also exist in Post-Crisis continuity, albeit with drastic differences in terms of history and culture. Some elements of modern day Kandorian history, such as the theft of Kandor by Brainiac, mirror elements originally chronicled during the Silver and Bronze age publishing eras. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, there was no racial diversity amongst the Kandorian people, and they all had Anglo physical characteristics. Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kandorians Category:Teams